1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to handrails for transportation apparatus, such as escalators and moving walks, and more specifically to new and improved methods of splicing extruded handrails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handrails for transportation apparatus may be built up of several plies of canvas and rubber, and molded, or, they may be extruded using a suitable polymeric material. The extrusion process is attractive from the economic viewpoint, as long runs may be made, with desired lengths of handrail simply being cut from the longer length. It is desirable to maintain the economic attractiveness of the extruded handrail by providing new and improved splicing techniques which are equally suitable for factory and field splicing.